Future Ruler and Flame Warrior
by Kristricks
Summary: Hime finally takes action on what Hiro feels for her, Reiri and Riza are finally dating, Sawawa is still Hime's maid, and Flandre is just "Huga-ing." Couples: Hime & Hiro Riza & Reiri. Please Read and Review, thank you
1. Pilot

**Pilot**

_I absolutely love Princess Resurrection and everyday I come up with marvelous ideas to add to the anime/manga. I don't really know how to put in words but, I try. My punctuation is bad and sometimes I just put commas. So please, review on that and tell me where the mistake is located. _

_I hope you enjoy my story, now on with Future Ruler and Flame Warrior!_

* * *

**I do not own Princess Resurrection. Everything is owned by their respective owners.**

* * *

"Hiro, you better block this one!" Riza ran to attack Hiro with her claws pointing straight at him.

"Uh.. you don't believe in me don't you, Riza?" Hiro frowned but, blocked the attack swiftly. He got behind Riza and smacked her in the back of her head.

Riza looked at him with amazement, "Hey Hiro, you got better. When we started training you couldn't even block any of my moves." Riza turned around to look at Hiro and patted him on the head.

Hiro couldn't help but think of how soft her paw was, "Thanks Riza! I appreciate all the hard work you have done."

"Hey, I wouldn't have done that if you didn't ask for help bro...hey wait, what's that smell?" Riza's werewolf senses were tingling. She knew that smell more than anybody. She looked around cautiously and smirked.

"Hey bitch! Come out, come out wherever you are..." Suddenly, a swarm of bats engulfed Riza.

"It's not nice to call your girlfriend a bitch." It was Reiri. She appeared behind Riza and wrapped her arms around Riza's tiny waist.  
"You should be grateful that I haven't killed you yet, dog."

Reiri smirked and planted kisses on Riza's neck. Riza blushed furiously and tried not to moan in front of Hiro.

"Ah... I'll leave you two alone..." Hiro turned around and walked back to the mansion.

Hiro opened the doors leading inside the mansion and walked in. The mansion was very big, and it had an elegant taste to the interior design. Hiro wanted to talk to Hime about his accomplishment so he walked to the dining room, where she usually just sits there and sips tea all day. Hiro walked in and was disappointed to see that no one was in the dining room.

"Where could she be?" Hiro got worried. He started thinking of the places she could be at.

_"Well...she could be at her room or the roof sipping her tea...I'll check her room." _Hiro walked up the stairs, turned right, and walked down the hallway where Hime's room was located. He stood in front of her door and knocked on it lightly.

"...Hime? Are you there?"

"Yes, I'm here. Come in." Hiro opened the door and walked in. He stopped immediately. He couldn't stop but stare at her beauty. Hime was in her light pink nightgown. It was almost see through which made Hiro blush.

"Hi-Hime..."

"Hmm? What does my warrior need?" Hime smirked and licked her lips seductively. Hiro didn't try to look at Hime anymore, he was blushing too much and didn't want her to see him at this state.

"Hime...I blocked Riza's attack. I guess that means I can _actually_ protect you." Hiro shugged and looked at Hime, to his surprise she was frowning.

"Hime, why are you sad? I thought you'd be happy." Hiro stepped closer to Hime with a sad look on his face. He really thought she was going to be happy. _"But then again, she rarely shows any expression."_

Hime sighed and stared at Hiro's soft chocolate brown eyes. "...Hiro. You have always protected me."

"I know but, I haven't done a good job at being a warrior. All I was, was your meat shield...I'm not worthy to be a warrior of Hime..." Hime stared at Hiro, showing a shocked expression. Hime felt like she has been neglectful to Hiro and that she was the reason why he's feeling this way. But, she knew she had to reassure her warrior.

"Hiro, never think that you're not worthy. I chose you for a reason. Only the most distinguished warriors are given the honor of receiving a drop of my life. " Hiro smiled at her response, that's what he just needed. Even though it wasn't what he really wanted to hear, it still comforted his soul.

"Hime, I...I lo-" Suddenly, a loud crash echoed throughout the mansion. "Ahhhhhhh! Hime! Hiro! Helppppppp!" Hiro and Hime ran to the front of the mansion, there stood a giant venus trap, Reiri and Riza had been entangled in one of it's vines.

"What're you doing standing there?! COME OVER HERE AND HELP US." Riza tried to wiggle out of it's vine but the more she resisted the tighter it came to be.

"Hime! Watch out!" Hime looked back and saw a green vine heading towards her. Hiro turned into a flame warrior and threw a fire ball at the vine, the vine caught on fire and the giant monster whimpered in pain.

**"NOOOOO.** **YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT YOU LITTLE BITCH!"** Two large green vines headed towards Hiro, he couldn't dodge any of them and soon got entangled in them too. Hiro set his whole body on fire, trying to get out of the monster's grip. But, just like Riza: the more he resisted, the tighter the grip.

"Hang on, Hiro. I've got you...Reiri." Hime and Reiri looked at each other and nodded. Reiri turned into bats, got out of the vines grip, and appeared next to Hime. Hime whispered a plan to Reiri and Reiri nodded.

"Fufufu...Hime-sama...you know I don't like to fight." Reiri tried to fly away but Riza screamed for her help.

"Don't run away, you bitch! I'm your girlfriend and you don't even try to save me, what the hell?!"

"Stop barking, dog. I'm going to find where the real monster is. If we kill this one, another one will appear again." Reiri fled out of a side window and roamed the perimeter of the mansion to see where it is. Hime took out her chainsaw and started to chop off vines to buy some time.

"Hiro! Riza! Whatever you do, don't try to resist his grip. He will tighten it and crush you inside and out. Just stay calm."

"That's easier for you to say! You're always calm, ugh!" Riza barked at Hime. Hime looked at Riza with her piercing gaze. "Ah, gomen gomen." Riza tried to get Hime's gaze off of her.

"Ahaha..." Hiro rubbed his head and tried to stay calm.

"Hmmm...he must be hiding somewhere..." Reiri had been looking for the past 5 minutes and still didn't find the boss. "...this is getting me pissed off" She then heard a whimper from a nearby bush.

**"NOOO. Not another vine cut off! Argh, I'll get you soon my princess!" **Reiri approached the bush quietly. She saw a little pink monster, looked like a octopus but at the end of it's tentacles, it had claws.

"I don't think so..."

**"Huh? How did you find me?"**

"Next time, keep your voice down. Actually, there won't be a next time..." Reiri stepped on one of it's tentacles and kicked it in the face. The monster whimpered and Reiri grabbed all 8 tentacls, picked the monster up, and flew back to the window she once came out of.

"Hime-sama! I found the culprit!" Hime looked at Reiri and smirked.

"Good job, Reiri. Now, throw that horrid monster to me."

"Okay! Here ya...go!" Reiri threw the monster at Hime. With a swing of her chainsaw, Hime cut the monster in half.

The giant venus trap monster disappeared and left Hiro and Riza to fall to the ground.

"Owow...my butt..." Riza quietly whimpered in pain.

"Ow.." Hiro rubbed his butt in effort to make the pain go away.

* * *

_Okay, that's it for chapter 1! _

_Stay tuned for chapter 2, maybe there will be a slight love scene maybe there won't. I'm not good at making action scenes, bare with me. _

Hiro, Hime, Riza, and Reiri: A LOVE SCENE?! EHHHHHH?

**I'll be updating every week. Remember to R&R! **


	2. A Significant Crush

**Chapter 2: A Significant Crush**

* * *

**I do not own Princess Resurrection. Everything is owned by their respective owners.**

* * *

**_The Next__ Day_**

Hiro wakes up to the sound of knocking on his bedroom door. He gets up like an old man, hand on his back and groaning to the pain. His room is nothing special, one desk, one chair, and a single bed. It had all the requirements for a student, human and warrior. He hears three gentle knocks on the door again. He sighs and opens the door. It was Hime, her eyes stared down at Hiro's chest.

"Hime, why are you here? Did something happen?"

"No, I just wanted to talk to you. But first, close your shirt." Hiro studdered and nervously buttoned his shirt.

"Ahaha, sorry. Do you want to talk here?" Hiro gestured Hime to walk inside his room. Even though he was nervous, he kept his posture and manners in shape. _"She never fails to break down my walls. Only with her, I feel completely weak and head over heels..."_

"Hiro." The stern voice of Hime startles him. He looks at her and realizes she was staring at him the whole time. He blushes, but puts his head down so she can't see.

"Y-yes Hime?"

"We didn't finish our conversation, yesterday. What was it? Ah.. yes, you said something, but was interrupted by that monster."

_"Shit, I didn't think she would catch that. What am I going to say now? "_  
"Yes, well...um...I wanted to thank you and that I feel much better on the situation..."

Hime looked at Hiro with a piercing gaze: much like the one she gave Riza for insulting her. She knew he was lying and she hated liars. But, she let this one slip. She got close to Hiro, grabbed his shoulders and looked down to his feet and up to his eye_s. _Hiro's face heats up, she notices this and decides to tease him.

"Fufufun, Hiro you're blushing and your temperature is rising. Do you have a fever?" Hime places her left hand on his forehead. Hiro backs away and laughs nervously. Keeping his posture and manners in tact was harder than he thought.

"N-n-n-no, Hime...it's just that..."

"Just what?"

"I-I can't...I-I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM." Hiro rushes to get out of his room and heads to the bathroom. Hime was left alone in his room. She scoffs and walks out of the room.

_"I can never get that boy to tell me what he thinks. Whatever, maybe next time."_

* * *

Hiro gets out of the shower, he wraps a white towel around his lower body. He takes the blue hair dryer and starts to fix his hair, the other hand had a comb. While drying his hair, the conversation he had with Hime back then; gets into his head.

_"Ugh, I don't know how she saw through me. Wait...would that mean...?" _Hiro blushed at the thought of Hime knowing how he feels for her. He turned off the hair dryer, brushed his hair one more time and put the comb down. He opened the door and walked down the hallway to his room. When he got inside, he quickly put on his clothes. Tighty whities, a white undershirt and t-shirt, black khakis, black dress shoes and a dark red zip-up sweater. **_(A/N: I know that's not what he wears but I thought it would be cute to change his__ look.)_**He gets out of his room and goes to the kitchen. He sees his sister, Sawawa. She's cleaning the dishes and making her infamous chicken curry.

"Ah, Hiro. There you are, Hime wishes to speak with you."

"O-okay, I'm assuming she's at the dining room sipping your wonderful tea?"

"Yes, she really does love my tea. Speaking of tea, could you go get me some more tea leaves? Make sure there earl grey. Oh! Get me pickled vegetables, a curry isn't complete without them!" Hiro nods and walks out the kitchen, heading towards the dining room. On the way there, Riza and Reiri are having there little bitch-fight about who knows what. Hiro sighs and approaches the doors leading to the dining room, he takes a deep breath and opens them.

"I'm

here Hime, what do you need?" Hiro wasn't surprised on what he saw. Hime was just sipping her tea on the other side of the room and Flandre holding a tray of petite sweets and next to that, was a tea kettle. Hime puts down her tea cup and looks at Hiro, it was a soft gaze, not too innocent and not too evil.

"Ah, Hiro. Did you take a shower?"

"Yes I did, why do you ask?"

"Well, I would like to go out. I'm getting tired of being in this mansion everyday." Hime sighs and stands up. She puts down her tea cup on the tray, Flandre leaves.

"Okay, where do you want to go?"

Hime shrugs, "Anywhere is fine with me. I'm getting a bit hungry though, so maybe lunch?"

Hiro freezes and flashes of what could happen; appear in his mind. Then, he realizes that it could be a date! _"Nonono...don't think of that! You're just there to protect her. Besides, Flandre will be with us..haha."_ Hime walks up to him and cups his cheeks.

"Oh, Flandre won't be coming with us, she'll just be a bother. Instead, **you** will be the one protecting me." Hiro admires her beauty and looks at her smirk.

"O-okay..."  
_"CRAP! Now what? Okayokay Hiro, keep your cool. Act cool, be cool.__"_

Hime un-cups his cheeks and puts her hands on her hips. "Fufufun, alright then let's go." They both walk out the dining room, they see Riza and Reiri smiling and holding hands. _  
_

"What..I just saw them bickering a minute ago." Hiro put on a straight face and pointed at them. He was confused on their relationship. He sighs, _"I'll never understand them..."_

"Lets go, Hiro. I don't have all day." Hiro nods and runs up to the gates, where Hime was waiting for him.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! There was no love scene, but there was a lot of teasing. I'm trying to make this story really good and I still have many ideas in my head. My main focus is on Hime and Hiro right now. I added a small moment with R&R just to keep it out there, but there will be one or two chapters where it's all about Riza and Reiri. I'll include how they confessed to each other, what they think of Hime and Hiro, and what goes on when people aren't looking at them.**

**Stay tuned for more! Please remember to read and review. It would help a lot. Bye~**


	3. A Few Laughs And More

_**A Few Laughs and** **More**_

* * *

**I do not own Princess Resurrection. Everything is owned by their respective owners.**

* * *

Hiro walked beside Hime, his mind was full of questions. His face looked confused and nervous. _"Where are we going? What are we going to do? What if I mess up and I get her mad? Oh man, I hope that doesn't happen."_ Hiro couldn't face the fact that he was with Hime, alone. It was different from the fights he had to go though with his master. Oh yes, it was very different. Instead of killing monsters, he's taking her out. Out on a date! Or at least he thought so.

Hime stepped in front of him, which made the thought bubble he was in, pop. She had her arms crossed and a straight face. "So Hiro, where are we going?"

"I don't know, where do you want to go?" Hiro sighed, he failed at planning for things. But then again, he didn't know this was going to happen. "It would've been better if you told me earlier, like maybe a day before."

Hime looked displeased, "I didn't know I wanted to go out until now, you can't control your urges. Plus, a servant must always obey their masters orders."

Hiro was startled at her reply. "I-I-I'm sorry...I just...uh.." Hiro couldn't find the words and by the looks of him struggling made Hime chuckle.

"Oh, save it. Fufufu, just take me anywhere." Hime stepped closer to Hiro, it seemed as if they were going to kiss. "Anywhere is fine...with you."

"Y-yes...lets get going shall we? Ahahaha...ha..." Hiro studdered and turned away from Hime's gaze. Hime chuckled and started walking down the hill. "_This is only the beginning, Hiro..." __  
_

* * *

Hiro and Hime arrived at Sasanaki Cafe. It had a relaxing atmosphere, cream colored floor, low lights, brick wall, and a beautiful overview of the river. _"I hope this place is good enough."_ Hiro looked at Hime and saw that she was eyeing objects. First, the seats. Then, the waiters, the tables, the lights, and finally him. He caught her gaze, she smiled. He furiously blushed then turned his head to the other side. _"Her smile..." _

"Aw, are you guys on a date?" Hiro and Hime looked at the waiter. Hime was staring at the female waiter, Hiro was waving his arms around and stumbled with his words. "N-n-n-no! We just...want to eat. Ahahaha..." Hiro nervously laughed and rub the back of his head.

"Ah, *gokigenyou, I'll be your waiter for today. Would you like a booth or a table?" The waiter bowed and wore a warm smile. Hiro noticed her smile and blushed, _"Wow, her smile almost matches with Hime's..." _Hime caught glimpse of this and immediately got jealous. With her arms crossed, straight face and closed eyes, she stomped on Hiro's foot and replied. "Booth please." Hiro winced in pain and got a hold of his right foot. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Hmph, don't ask why if you know what it was for." Hime walked to where the waiter was leading them, Hiro groaned and eventually caught up to them, hopping. "Here we are, table 7. I'll come back with water, so sit tight okay?" Hiro gestured Hime to sit first, trying to act like a gentlemen. Hime gladly accepted the offer and sat down first. Hiro followed her. The waiter came back with water in wine glasses and a small ice bucket. "I didn't know if you guys wanted ice in your drink so I gave you the option to." She put down the glasses on to the right of their side and an ice bucket near the window. She then put down straws, silver utensils and napkins in font of them. Finally, she put down the menu. "Okay, so our specialty today is our Strawberry Galette and *Croquembouche. I hope everything in this cafe will reach your wants and needs." Hime smiled. She liked how the people are generally nice in the cafe. She also liked how the waiter was treating her like a princess, as if she already knew. Hime looked at her name tag and saw her name was Maribelle. "Thank you, Maribelle. Please come back in 5 minutes, we'll be ready by then." Maribelle respectively bowed and walked away to the other table. Hime looked at her menu, nothing satisfied her. _"I only like Sawawa's cooking, if only she was the chef." _Hiro saw her displeased face and contemplated on if he should choose for her. In the end, he spoke, "Hime, I tried their croquembouche, it's delicious, but it comes in a serving of 15 cream puffs so maybe we should share." Hime nodded her head and accepted. "Okay, Hiro we'll share." Hiro nodded, "Yup, and if we have extra we can always bring some home!"

Maribelle came back and asked "So, have you guys decided on what to order?" Hiro nodded and asked if they could have the croquembouche and Hime asked for their finest earl grey. She took note of their order and smiled. "Okay! I'll come back with your tea and croquembouche." After two minutes or so, the waiter came back with a small white porcelain tea set. She placed a small dish and then a teacup over, near the both of them. She poured the earl grey tea in the teacups, smiled, then left.

Hime sipped her tea, _"Just as I thought, not as good as Sawawa's...But, this'll do." _She caught Hiro looking out the window, he had his hand under his chin and wore a straight face. _"Probably can't handle me, ahahaha." _Hiro withdrew his gaze on the river and looked at Hime. _"She's so beautiful. I can't control myself. Every time she's near me, my heart beats faster and my words don't come out right. If I had the courage to tell her how I really feel." _Hiro was suddenly taken out of his deep thought and placed back into reality. "Hiro? Hiro?" It was Hime who took him out. "The food is here." Hiro's eyes widened a little, "Ah! Okay, well it's not hot or anything so you can pick it by your hands." Hime saw the chance to tease him yet again, "Hiro, I'm holding my tea, feed me." Hiro blushed and dropped the cream puff on his plate. He looked at Hime with his mouth wide open. "Wh-wh-what was that?" Hime put down her teacup but still held on to it. "You heard me, take a cream puff, slice it in half and feed it to me. If you dirty my dress, there will be consequences." Hiro nervously and quickly took a cream puff and sliced in half. He stared at the cream puff that was now cut in half and then at Hime. "Well? What are you waiting for? I'm hungry." Hime opened her mouth a bit and pointed at her mouth, signaling she needed to be fed. Hiro slowly picked up the puff and slowly extended his arm to feed his master. "S-say ahh.." Hime obeyed, "Ahhh." Hiro gently put the puff in her mouth and slumped back on his seat. "This is exquisite, thank you Hiro." Hiro pouted and wiped his finger on the napkin, "Were you teasing me again?" Hime put her hand over her mouth, ever so elegantly, and swallowed her puff. "Fufu, you catch on quickly." Hime wiped her mouth with a napkin and smiled warmly at Hiro. He blushed but didn't look away.

They shared a few laughs and conversations as they snacked on their croquembouche and sipped on their tea. In the end, they left 9 cream puffs for the residents living in the princess's mansion. Hiro took the check and left a tip for Maribelle. They left with a smile on both of their faces and left good comments about the Sasanaki Cafe. Hiro thought of the next place they should visit, _"The arcade? No, she'll probably beat me in everything. The park? Hm...no, the park is usually filled with dogs at this hour." _Then, an idea popped up in his head. He grabbed Hime's hand and started running. Shocked by his sudden movement she asked, "Where are we going Hiro? And why are you holding my hand?" Hiro smiled and laughed softly, "Just you wait and see Hime." Hiro knew the destination they were going to arrive shortly was going to match her beauty and essence.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Riza walks out of the flower shop and starts walking towards the Sasanaki Cafe. _"Damn, how could I have forgotten our anniversary? What is she going to think of me now? The look on her face when I said I forgot..."_

_Throwback_

** "Happy anniversary, my love." Reiri hugged Riza from the back, turned Riza's head to the side and kissed her lightly. "I got you something!" Reiri gives Riza a box that has been wrapped with red wrapping paper and bats were hand drawn on it. To top it off, a yellow bow. "The red paper symbolizes your hair and the yellow bow symbolizes your eyes when the full moon is out." Reiri chuckled and licked her lips. "Open it." Riza stared at her then, at the box. ****_"Shit...I forgot..."_ ****She slowly unwrapped the box and opened it. Inside was a pendant. It was a light blue diamond that took the shape of a rain drop. She picked up the pendant and along with that, came a silver chain. It was a necklace. "It's beautiful, Reiri.." Reiri took a step forward and grabbed the necklace. "Here, let me do the honors." Riza nodded and turned around; Reiri unclasped the chain and lowered it gently, when she was done, she clasped the chain back together. Riza turned around and stared at Reiri lovingly. It wasn't a minute until they kissed each other passionately, genuinely showing their love by kissing and hugging tightly. They parted for a moment, this gave Riza a chance to redeem herself.  
**

**"Reiri..."**

**"Yes, Riza?" **

**Riza stepped away from the hug and looked down, her red bangs covering her eyes. Reiri looked at Riza in confusion. "...Riza?" **

**"I...I...I forgot!" Riza screamed and tightened her fists. She looked up and there she saw the vampire's heartbroken look. Everything resembled sadness on her face, her eyebrows, mouth, eyes, and even her nose. Riza grabbed the vampire's shoulders and determinedly spoke out loud, "I will come back with an amazing gift, I promise!" Reiri opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't because Riza had already left her sight.**

** Reiri shrugged. "That girl is so silly." **

_End of Throwback_

Riza looked around for a good bakery, something worthy of Reiri. Something that would sweep her off her feet. _"Isn't there any good place around here?!" _Lost in her thoughts, Riza stumbled upon a cafe. "The Sasanaki Cafe...zagat rating: excellent...Well, if Zagat said this place is excellent then, it'll be good for Reiri!" Riza walked in and waited on the line. She was greeted by a female waiter who wore a warm smile. "Gokigenyou, where would you want to sit?" Riza couldn't help but notice her smile, "Ah, actually I'm just here to order out." The waiter nodded and pointed at the place at where Riza should order. "It's over there, miss. Please choose what you like, then go on the line." Riza said thank you and headed towards to goods. She saw cookies, drinks, full cakes and slices of cakes, ice cream in a small container, and baked goods. She took the french macaroon 6-pack, red bean ice cream and tomato juice. She headed to the register, apparently there was no line, everyone wanted to eat in. She dropped her things on the counter, the girl behind the register asked if she wanted them to be wrapped. Riza gladly accepted the offer, she paid for the treats and took them. "*Arigatou."

She headed out the door when she heard a familiar laugh, she turned around and saw Hime and Hiro sitting in the back. _"Woah, are they on a date? Oh yeah, get her Hiro! Oh wait, I can't ruin it for them now!" _With that, she ran out the door. She huffed and she puffed, "Well, I got my stuff for Reiri. I hope she'll like it and the news that'll come with it too." Riza laughed and walked back towards the mansion. _"Man, to think Hiro has the guts to ask her ask out." _

* * *

*Gokigenyou = Hello  
*Arigatou = Thank you  
*Croquembouche = Cream puffs drizzled in caramel

Greetings from Kristricks, I'm sorry for being late on this chapter, I had so much to do in school. But, I hope this chapter fulfilled your expectations. In exchange for the long wait, I presume. I also hope you liked the little snippet of Riza and Reiri, it was longer than the usual Riza & Reiri moments. I was contemplating on if I was going to make that story in a new chapter, but I realized it would make things more complicated than this story already is.  
Thank you so much for reading. Enjoy as much as you can, until next time!

**Stay tuned for chapter four! _The Extravagant_ _Vicinity__  
_**

**_Did you like my, The Three Little Pigs, joke? _**


	4. The Extravagant Vicinity TEASER

**Teaser/Preview**

* * *

The sun was setting down, the sky had a strip of orange and strato-cumulus clouds filled the darkening sky. The two were sitting near the river, Hime wrapped in a light pink blanket and Hiro sitting next her in a pretzel position and his hands on his ankles. He looked at the river, the sun's reflection shone on the river, it gave it a beautiful sight. The river was so calm and the water was pure blue. As if no human tainted it with it's devious acts. Hiro then looked at Hime, she was staring at him. He didn't budge, after so many times of catching her gaze, he grew to love these rare moments. He thought of how much fun they had this day, he questioned himself, does he really love her? Of course he does, he loves everything about her. Her red eyes, long golden hair, fair skin, gothic attire, everything. That means he loves her...right? He feared the thought of just being a friend or warrior to her. But, if she's happy with that decision, then he would be too. Still, he would do anything to hold her and kiss those soft pink lips of hers. They stared intently at each other, he leaned closer, closer and closer. His nose brushed against her nose. Her breath and his, united to make one. He cupped her left cheek, to his delight, she was blushing. He pulled her face gently. They both slowly closed their eyes...

* * *

**Man oh man, doesn't that just anger you? What happens next? Well, let me give you a hint, just because their eyes are closed and their lips are an inch away from each other...doesn't mean anything. What if Hime snaps out and punishes Hiro? What if Hime kisses him though?! You guys just have to wait, haha. I really hate previews, but I had to. School has gotten to me, buuuuut, it's SPRING BREAK. Next chapter will definetly come this week, sorry for making you guys whine and get frustrated. I haven't really given Hime a chance to talk or think, that's gonna happen next. She gonna give her view of what happened and how she feels about Hiro. In the anime and manga, you always see Hiro giving off hints that he admires her. But what about Hime? That's what I'm trying to do.**

**Just hold on a bit longer, okay? I promise chapter four is coming up soon. **

**Anyway, tune in for _The Extravagant Vicinity __  
_**


	5. Extravagant Vicinity

_**The Extravagant Vicinity  
**_

_Hello, hello! It's Kristricks with Chapter 5._

_Thank you so much for sticking with me and my story, your reviews motivate me and help me past through my writer's block. I took so long to write this chapter because I kept thinking ahead instead of what I was working with now. My head is just filled with ideas! I can't seem to stop it, either. But you guys still gave me hope and I love that. Hugs and kisses to all of you lovelies, xoxoxo. _

_You should read the other chapters so you won't seem so confusued. _

_Now, on with FR&FW. _

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Princess Resurrection. I only use my ideas to entertain myself and hopefully my readers. Everything that resembles anything is owned by their respective owners.**

* * *

Hiro didn't want to tell Hime where they were going, not at all. He wanted to keep it a secret. He wanted the wonders of the area to be seen by her and only her. He sped up; eager to show her how beautiful it is. In his head he imagined Hime's reaction, surprised and agape. But then, he thought of what they were going to do. _"That's right, I have a whole scene waiting for us!"_ Hiro slowed down a bit; only to realize he was holding Hime's hand. His cheeks turned a dark scarlet and let go of her hand, which made Hime go forward and bumped into him. They tumbled down and soon Hime was on top of him. Both of them, on the ground, staring into each other's soul. He was hot and uneasy, unable to move because of Hime's body on his. He gulped and looked at her.

"Hime...could you p-please get up?" Hiro nervously said. Hime did what he asked and as soon as she was up, she flipped her hair and scoffed. "You've gotta stop being so clumsy." Hiro winced and slapped the dust away from his shirt. "I'm sorry! It's just that you're so-" Hiro cupped his mouth with his left hand and had a shocked expression on his face. He was about to call her beautiful! If he did, she would surely know he liked her. Hime looked at him funny. "What did you say?" Hiro cursed at himself. "I-I...um..." He decided to tell her the truth. "I meant to say you're so beautiful that, I can't control myself. Back then when we were holding hands, I was losing it. I'm sorry..." He waited for her to laugh and reject him. He looked down at floor. Hime chuckled, she loved it when he puts down his head. "Hiro, it's fine if you think I'm beautiful. I like your comments." Hiro looked up and smiled at her. "O-okay. We should keep walking then, the place is right here. It's past this river." The river had a bridge. It was white and led to the secret place. "Come on, let's go. It's already 5 and I want to catch the sun setting."

Hiro guided Hime over the bridge and into a prairie. The grass was pure green, not a dead one in sight. As a warm breeze came, millions of dandelion petals came along with it. You could see something in the distance, but you couldn't tell what it really was.

Hime was in awe, Sasanaki did a good job of hiding this place.

Hiro grabbed her hand, yes, he was aware of holding her hand. He led her to the cherry blossom tree. There, you could see a white small table, two white chairs, and a tea set. To the right, you could see a white granite fold-table. on top of that was a tea kettle heating up and a box of Sawawa's famous earl grey tea. He was the reason why there was no more tea leaves, he took them all! Hiro pulled a chair out, signaling for Hime to sit down. As soon as she was down, he walked to the where the white table was and turned off the gas stove. He picked up the silver tea kettle and poured both him and Hime tea. He put down the tea kettle on the fold table and sat down at where Hime was sipping her tea. "This tastes just like your sister's tea." Hime said with content. She doesn't drink anything else except Sawawa's earl grey tea. "That's because it is, Hime. I knew you love my sister's tea and if I bought something different, you wouldn't enjoy it as much." Hiro replied while sipping the tea himself. _"Wow, this is actually good..." _

__They had a few talks, mostly sounds of sipping tea, the sun was setting down. You could see the blue sky turning a dark indigo. The sun was going to give in, big and orange like a soft fire. It was giving off a friendly goodbye, but you are filled with content for you are going to see it again. While Hiro was cleaning up, Hime was walking towards the river, she sat down and gazed at the beautiful sight in front of her. The river, sunset, white bridge, everything, brought Hime at peace. She loved having to enjoy silence, she took breath. Made sure she was taking in everything at once.

Hiro slowly came up to her, he certainly didn't want to disturb his master. He sat down next to her, slightly far so she can enjoy what she was doing. He looked at her, she was picture perfect. Her eyes, almond-like and framed with lashes. Her pupils were slits and her eye-color was red. Even though they look like the eyes of a demon, he can't imagine her being one, even though she is. All his friends, peers, teachers, taught him that demons are to be feared and are frightening. But, Hime isn't like that at all. She's the light of his day and the beat to his heart. Her gold-spun hair was long and soft-looking, as if he would put his fingers in them, not a single tangle would he find. Her peaches and cream went well with the sunsets rays. It was tinted with a light orange. He couldn't stop staring at her, he thought about looking away, but he feared that if he did, she wouldn't be there anymore. He needed her, he loved her, he adored her. Soon his imagination got the hold of him. He imagined being with her, holding her, having a family with her, kissing her, loving her, everything happy and lovey-dovey would soon be consumed by his master. Lillianne Von Phoenix - Hime.

Hime looked at Hiro, she caught him in a daze. _"Again? Oh, I'm too beautiful!"_ Hime scooted a little closer to Hiro. Hiro snapped into reality. He was now closer to Hime and she was staring dead-straight at him! "H-Hime?" Even though he loved having her so close, he didn't want to be _too_ close and he was getting there. Hime chuckled lightly "Fufufu, Hiro I'm a bit cold. Could you..wrap your arms around me?" Hime pouted and signaled Hiro to do what she ordered. Hiro could feel him heat up and his body perspiring. He needed to cool down and relax. Hime got slightly annoyed, "Hiro, now." Hiro stumbled on his words and sighed. "Okay, Hime. I'm sorry for taking long." He slowly wrapped his left arm and it rested on her shoulder. Both of them got closer, Hime rested her head on his shoulder. Hiro was now shaking and on the brink of sweating. He inhaled and exhaled silently, trying to calm down so he wouldn't ruin this delicate and rare moment. Hime looked up and kissed Hiro lightly on his left cheek. "H-H-H-H-Hime?!" Her unexpected action certainly caught Hiro in surprise. "I'm just trying to reward you, Hiro. Today was fun." Hime chuckled and again, rested her head on his shoulder. Hiro was now in pure shock, _"She said today was fun! Yes! Good job, Hiro! She k-kissed my cheek, too...wow..."_

The sun was still setting down and the couple was just about to leave. Hiro and Hime left holding hands. They both noticed how amazing their fingers fit together. Hiro wanted to say something but left it in his mind, he didn't want to tell her yet. They left the area in it's vast beauty and it held their first love moment together. It was already amazing but now, after what had just happened, turned into an extravagant vicinity.

* * *

"CRAP! I forgot to get groceries for onee-sama!" Hiro screamed as he realized why he was going out in the first place. Hime gave Hiro a funny look, but then that expression was soon replaced by annoyance as Hiro ran to the nearest grocery store. Now she was running with him. She didn't want to run, but they were going to be late for dinner. _"Guess I have to do what he tells me to do this time..."_

* * *

**Excuse my mistakes in grammar, spelling, etc. I was in a rush. :P Anyway, this chapter didn't go as planned. I just thought of it and wrote it down. I didn't go with my previous plan because if I did, I wouldn't have time to put Reiri and Riza in the story. I want them to have 2-3 chapters all about them. Hiro and Hime aren't the only couple, ya know? The preview kinda gave you guys hope, I'm really sorry for crushing that , FORGIVE MEEEE :(. I want to go slowly into their love because I think I went too fast, it keeps the story interesting too. **

**I have a few questions for you guys, reply by reviewing or PM me. **

**1. Should I put in a love triangle? Since Sherwood admires Hiro and Hiro likes Hime. So it would be Sherwood x Hiro x Hime.  
2. Do you guys want a tragedy to happen in the story as well? If so, to whom and what should it be.  
3. I want to change the title of the story, but I don't know what. Any suggestions? It should be relevant to this story and Princess Resurrection.**

**By the way, that's Hime's real name. We all know her name was Lillianne (is it 2 n's or 1?) but not her last name. How do I know? I got my connections yo~ I really want the manga to upload faster, grr. It already ended on February 28 and it's March...wat. OK, done with my rambling haha. **

**Thank you for reading and I hope you have enjoyed my story so far. Until next time! **

_**Tune in for Chapter 6: The Monster Tales are Wrong**_


End file.
